Equals
by kaya895
Summary: AU High school fic. Bulma and Goku are step brother and sister and both are Saiyans. They live in the capital on Planet Vegeta. Bulma is going through a lot with her new family situation but doesn't show or tells how she is really feeling to anyone. she is a senior at dragon high school but someone new is coming to the school. someone else she despises the Arrogant prince.
1. Chapter 1

**author's** **note: this is my first fanfiction**

 _ **chapter 1**_

It was 6 am and someone was poking her in the shoulder.

Go away Goku! Bulma said with her eyes closed and her hand grabing his to move it away.

But bulma we are going to be late for the first day back to school. Goku whined.

Bulma's eyes shot open and she hurried to get out of bed. she got dressed quickly and was about to run down stairs to get breakfast but then her younger brother Goku called for her.

Bulma wait! Goku yelled.

What is it Goku? Bulma said once she turned around.

Umm dont get mad but i just realized it is 6 am and we dont have to be at school until 7:30. Goku said while scrating the back of his head with a nervous smile.

So you woke me up almost 2 hours early and just realized it! That's it your going to get it now buddy. Bulma said while powering up.

Right before she was going to hit her younger brother her step dad walked in to stop her.

Is this going to be a every day thing? Bardock said with little patince for his step daughter Bulma.

Bulma just glared at her step dad and her tail twitching back and forth behind her. everyone knew in the capitial on Planet Vegeta that she very much despised her step dad especially since he is the head scientist now, since her real father died 2 years ago from a scientific mission.

Bardock just shook his head and sighed. Why cant you just get along with your step brother?

Bulma gave him a look of hatred and walked out the room with out saying a word and slamed the front door.

She started to walk down the streets of vegeta's captial when she heard someone call her name.

 **Author's note: please review and comment next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own any of the charaters.**

 **chapter 2**

Bulma turned around to see who had called her name and no one was there. She looked all around her to see if someone was there.

I guess im hearing things. Bulma said to herself

Then someone appeared right in front of her and it was none other than the Prince. He always would play games like that with her to get a reaction ever since they were kids and it always worked.

She just glared at him and said, you scared me Vegeta!

Vegeta just smirked and snickered. Then he said that is prince vegeta to you and you should be more aware of your surroundings .

Sorry Prince Vegeta. She said dripping with scarasm and you caught me off guard! She said starting to get agitated.

Dont mock me girl! Vegeta said starting to get angry.

Bulma just glared at him and said dont call me "girl"!

They just glared at each other until Bulma realized something.

Hey what are you doing out here this earlier anyway? Bulma said with a curious expression on her face.

Vegeta just looked at her dumbfounded and said. You havent heard?

Bulma just looked at him questionly. No.

Im going to dragon high this year. Vegeta said with an argonaut smirk on his face.

What?! Bulma yelled

I thought everyone knew that. Vegeta said with satisfied smirk.

He knew this would get a reaction out of her and he enjoyed every minute of it but he would never admit that outloud.

Well apparently not! And how come I wasnt informed about this sooner?! Bulma said getting agitated.

I dont know. Vegeta said with the same argonaut smirk.

Ugh your impossible! She said with her face getting red with anger.

Bulma starts to stomp off towards the high school when she realized what the time was.

Vegeta sees her start to walk off towards the high school and ask her what are you doing girl?!

Bulma smirked and said well we are going to be late Mr. High and Mighty Prince. Unless you want to answer to your father the King.

Vegeta started walking then cause he didnt want a confortation with his father again. How come this girl always knew how to get to him. Maybe its because they grew up together in the palace before her dad died. Or maybe because they both had someone they cared for die.

 **authors note: There will be some Chichi and Goku action in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry I havent been writing lately been busy with school and personal stuff. Goku is Kakarots nickname that Chichi gave him and only Bulma and Chichi use his nicknamed.**

 _ **chapter 3**_

They started to walk towards the school Vegeta slightly ahead of Bulma. When they entered the school everyone bowed to them as of custom.

When they entered the main hallway Chichi and Goku( Kakarot ) were waiting for them. Well they werent really waiting they were just about to makeout with the way they were looking at each other.

Vegeta started to clear his throat to get their attention.

Bulma was making gaging noises at the couple.

When they finally got their attention Vegeta responded first. I expect more out of you Kakarot!

Sorry ve- Prince Vegeta. Goku said in his usaul cheerful manner.

And wipe that stupid smile off your face that is no way for a saiyan to look. Vegeta said getting annoyed.

Goku did as he was told for the sake of Vegeta's pride because he didnt want to go at it with Vegeta in front of everyone and get him in touble with his father.

The bell rang and everyone started to walk off in search of their classes

Goku and Chichi both had math together first.

Bulma and Vegeta had science together too which Bulma is not too happy about.

 **Flashback**

The prince was summoned by his father the day before.

As Vegeta walked through the throne room doors he could smell the alcohol coming from his father. Ever since his mother died a year ago his father would drink more to forget.

Yes father. Vegeta said with an emotionless mask on his face.

I have decided to let you go to dragon high this year and you will have all the same classes as Bulma since she is supposed to be your future mate. The King said with a smirk.

Vegeta getting annoyed with his father said. But I need to train!

That is an order or do you need to be reminded of what happens when you disobey me. King Vegeta said getting angry.

Vegeta stormed out of the throne room without giving his father an answer.

 **End of flashback**

 **Authors note: Sorry for the short chapters trying to make them longer. This is my first fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: sorry for the short chapters going to try to make this one longer.**

 _ **chapter 4:**_

Vegeta and Bulma got to class and sat away from each other. Even though they are supposed to be future mates they always tried to stay away from each other ever since the accident with Bulma's father. Nobody talked about what happened with the head scientist Dr. Briefs.

 **flashback**

2 years ago

Bulma was turning 16 in 3 days. She was so exiced because her father and future mate would be coming back home in 2 days. well 1 day for Vegeta because he was using a pod which is much faster than their bigger ships which her father is using.

Bunny called for her daughter to come to the living room.

Hey sweetie can you help me with dinner and setting the table. Bunny said with cheerful voice.

Yes mom. Bulma said with her tail waging back and forth exicedly.

Mom what is with the extra food? She said with a curious look. Even though saiyans eat more than other races she always ate a little less than the average saiyan.

Well i figured you might be extra hungry tonight sweetie. Bunny said without looking away from her cooking pot.

Mom you know i dont eat as much as the other sayians. Bulma said with a raised eyebrow.

Right before she could question her mother she felt someone walk into the room. when she turned around it was nonother than Vegeta.

She ran into his arms and he caught her with ease. Then she gave him little kisses all over his face. He put her down so she would stop as he started to blush.

When Bulma was back on her feet she asked why are you back a day early? Not that im complaining.

Vegeta gave her a devilish smirk. Well actually i got done a week early but decided to take a detour to another planet and still got here a day early.

Jerk just admit that you missed me. She said while giving him a good punch to the shoulder.

Maybe i did or maybe i didnt. Vegeta said without giving her a real answer.

Right before she could reply Bulma's mom called out. Bulma sweetie your father is requesting you call him.

Ok mom be right there. Bulma said before she got a sweet kiss from her prince.

After the kiss Bulma turned to leave but then there was a knock on the door. Bulma answered the door and it was Nappa.

Nappa started to ask is prince vegeta here but soon got his answer when Vegeta walked up behind Bulma. The king has summoned you Prince Vegeta.

Can it wait im kinda busy at the moment. Vegeta said with an emotionless mask on his face.

No he said its urgent. Nappa said with an urgent tone.

Ok fine give me a minute Nappa. Vegeta said with an annoyed tone.

Nappa just nodded. Vegeta turned around and shut the door. Before he could say anything. Bulma said im coming with you.

No Bulma your not. My father summoned me not you and me. Vegeta said knowing this is going to upset her because it usually leads to him leaving for another mission.

But you just got back why does your father always do this. Bulma said trying to hold back tears.

Bulma you already know the answer if he doesnt do what the lizard says he'll blow up the planet. Vegeta said with a soft voice but with a hint of anger towards the last part.

Bulma just nodded knowing she couldnt do anything.

Vegeta gave her a kiss goodbye not knowing that would be the last kiss he'll get from her for a long time.

Bulma started to walk back into the living room when she remembered that her dad was wanting her to call. She ran to the communcation room when she tried to call him it wouldnt go through. Knowing that he could just be busy she decided to call him later.

In the throne room

Vegeta walked in a very annoyed mood with his father.

Ah Vegeta i need to dicuss with you about bulma. king vegeta said.

What about her? Vegeta said with curiousity in his voice.

Your going to have to break it off with her for the time being. If Frieza were to find out about her she would be used against you or killed. King Vegeta said athority.

I cant let that happen to her but she aint going to like it. Vegeta said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

And you cant tell her the real reasons behind it or she will find a way to be with you still. King Vegeta stated.

I understand that father. Ill figure out something. Vegeta said with an emotionless mask on his face. When Vegeta left the throne room he kept telling himself im doing this to protect her even if he had to hurt her in the process.

Somewhere in the universe...

Frieza laughed while he blew up the ship that held Dr. Briefs making it look like an astroid hit it.

 **end of flashback**

 **authors note: i hope this one is long enough. i would write more but my back is hurting so just wait till next chapter. i dont own DBZ.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note** : sorry it took so long to update I have been going through some things and haven't had the time to update and also my computer has been broken and I have had to take it to 3 different shops but it's finally fixed. . But I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And I'll try to keep the story updated.

 _Chapter 5_

The teacher walked into class.

Hello class my name is Mr. Piccolo and here are my class rules no fighting no kissing and no talking while I'm teaching if you got a problem with any of these rules speak now.

Nobody said anything.

Now then I'll be putting you into pairs and you are to sit by your lab partner for the rest of the year.

Lucy and Natsu

Kirito and Asuna

Yato and Hiyori

Nanami and Tomoe

Meliodas and Elizabeth

Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma

When the last names were called Bulma shot up from her desk and started to yell at the teacher I refuse to work with Vegeta

Then the teacher stated calmly but with fierceness, well I can't do anything about it this was the king's command.

Then Bulma turned to Vegeta with lighting speed. You did this!

I did no such thing. Vegeta stated with an amused smirk on his face. It was clearly my father's doing.

She wanted to blame Vegeta for this but she knew he wasn't lying. Only the king had the power to change things at the school.

Bulma sat down with a huff next to Vegeta with a look of hatred plastered all over her face.

The class was amazed at how the couple went from love to hate in only 2 years

But what people didn't know was that Vegeta still cared about Bulma and wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth. And this was his chance to make things right with her.

 **flashback**

2 years ago

Vegeta was walking back from the throne room when he reached bulma's door the door opened revealing a crying Bulma.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobing in his shoulder. Vegeta instinually wrapped his arms around her. whats wrong?

My father is dead. Bulma said between sobs.

Vegeta shocked at the news. how did this happen? he asked after he got over his shock.

His ship was hit by an asteroid. Bulma stated eventually with more sobbing.

Vegeta picked up bulma bridal styal and layed her down on the bed. he layed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for hours until she fell asleep.

Vegeta got up trying not to wake her which he did successfully. He left her room and went to go find Kakarot. When he found Kakarot he was with Chichi in the dining hall.

Kakarot i need to talk to you. Vegeta stated calmly

yes Vegeta. Kakarot said with his usual grin.

That is Prince Vegeta to you and follow me. Vegeta said with annoyance.

Kakarot followed until Vegeta lead them out of earshot of everyone.

I need you to look after Bulma while im gone. Vegeta stated with all seriousness.

where are you going and how long will you be gone? Goku said getting serious.

Im going to enlist in Frieza army and ill be gone for almost 2 years. your not to tell Bulma of this either.

you know she'll find out. Goku said with concern for his friends.

I know but you are not to tell her of any of this. Vegeta said with authority.

Yes Prince Vegeta. Goku knew not to argue when Vegeta made up his mind.

The next morning...

Bulma woke up alone. She searched for Vegeta's ki signature but couldnt find it. she couldnt feel his ki anywhere in the palace. She got up and got dressed and went to the throne room. She saw the King and Queen seated and bowed. When the King said she could get up. She asked where is my future mate? Thats when the Queen spoke he has gone an enlisted in Frieza's army he wont be back for two years. thats when everything came crashing down in Bulma's life.

 **end of flashback.**

 **Authors note:** hope yall enjoy. ill post more soon. i dont own DBZ. and yes those are my favorite anime charaters listed in the class groups.


	6. Chapter 6 With an important update!

**A/N** : So here is where the story really begins. There will still be some flashbacks but not as much. I will also be posting a class schedule for the story it will be posted separate so go to my page to find it. Vegeta may seem very OOC in this and in a few more chapters. Sorry for the long wait alot has been going on with my family. ill try to keep this story updated but i cant promise. there is still alot going on in my life. But on September 18th of this year till next spring ill be taking sign language courses so this story will be on hold during that time. with that said here is the story.

I will be fixing my other chapters by putting quatations around dialog and other stuff.

key for internal dialog between characters:

() Vegeta's internal dialog

~ Bulma's internal dialog

\- Goku's internal dialog

^ Chichi's internal dialog

 _ **chapter 6**_

As everyone got acquainted with their partners. Bulma and Vegeta just silently sat next to each. Every once and a while Vegeta would look at Bulma out the corner of his eye. He knew that she was doing the same.

(I know that I hurt her deeply that day I can see it in her beautiful big blue eyes but she doesnt know how bad it hurt me to do those things to her and what I had to go through with that lizard to protect her. )

Vegeta started clinching his fist with the thought of the lizard.

Bulma noticed this and sighed. " I know that your thinking about freeza"

Vegeta looked at her shocked. " How did you know?"

Bulma sighed again but answered his question. " I have known you since we were little and i know that look you give when your thinking about the lizard. " She looked to the ground sadly with that last part.

Why did you go? She whispered to herself

Vegeta heard her whisper and was about to answer when the bell rang.

Bulma ran out of the class room with silent tears streaming down her face.

Vegeta tried to run after her but she was already gone. He punched the nearest locker making a huge dent. "curse that damn bell." and stormed off to his next class without Bulma.

Bulma ran until she was far enough from the school and the prying eyes of other saiyians.

~She didnt want people to see her cry. It would make her look weak especially her being a saiyan princess. But with Vegeta getting back a few days ago she didnt know how to feel. She was hurt and confused. Hurt because Vegeta left her without a word. Confused because saiyans only have one bonded mate even though they werent bonded yet she felt he was her equal. So why did he leave her?~ That was her last thought before someone grabed her from behind and tried to take her away. She struggled to get out of the mans grasp but he had a tight hold on her. She tried to scream but was muffled by the guys other hand. The guy whisper in her ear "If you want to save your planet and mate you better comply." Bulma regonized the voice as Freeza's evil hitch men Zarbon.

She was brought to a small ship and was thrown in. Zarbon knocked her out for good measure.

 **At school.**

Vegeta was about to walk into class when he felt her ki spike. He flew out of the school at top speed. When he got close enough to where he felt her ki spike it all of sudden disappeared. He stopped midflight and tried to feel for her ki again but to no avail. Then he felt a strong ki coming his way he regonized it as Zarbons. zarbon stood bored in front of the prince. "Ah Vegeta have you come for your mate?"

"What have you done with her Zarbon?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

"I killed her. It was fun watching her scream for you as I tortured her." Zarbon stated with an evil grin.

That is what tipped Vegeta over the edge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAARRRGGGGGGG!" as Vegeta yelled out in anger and despair Zarbon stared on in disbelief at what he was seeing.

Vegeta's hair turned golden and his eyes teal.

"No those eyes it cant be" Zarbon said while taking a step back until his back hit something hard. He turned around to be kneed in gut. He didnt even see Vegeta move. Let alone doged an attack. Zarbon was getting beat to a pulp and he knew it. He wasnt going to survive.

Vegeta was about to deal the final blow when he felt it. It was Bulma's ki. "But how?" He turned around to where he felt her ki. thats when he felt something peirce him from behind he turned his head to see zarbon's hand out stretched. That's when Vegeta fell to the ground unconscience.

And thats what tipped Bulma over the edge.


End file.
